


Sorry Slayer

by underthestarrss



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Blood, Drabble, F/M, Spike - Freeform, Spuffy, Vampires, Vomit, btvs, buffy - Freeform, buffysummers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthestarrss/pseuds/underthestarrss
Summary: Buffy visits Spike to give him a piece of her mind, but in the end, Spike gives her a piece of him instead.Read on Tumblr: https://enchantingwinchesterr.tumblr.com
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 4





	Sorry Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: Vomit, Blood (Mentioned).

Spike groaned as he thumped his against the Television after pounding it for at least another three times he gave up sighing and collapsed to the floor of his crypt. He grasped the green bottle in his hands and brought it closer towards his lips, but before he could get a slip the door burst open, he didn't even need to turn around to see who it was he knew right away who it was...Buffy Summers.

"Spike!" she yelled

Her voice bounced against the walls of the Crypt, Spike turned around, taking a sip of the alcohol nestled in his hands.

"Slayer what do you want?" he asked frowning

He focused his gaze on her as she charged inside, he could tell by her frown that she wasn't happy to see him not one bit.

"I heard about the Hospital you stole the blood, didn't you?" she asked

Buffy placed her hands on her hips, Spike cocked his eyebrows at her as he tried to understand what she was talking about, but then it hit him...Literally

"OW! BLOODY HELL SLAYER!" Spike roared

Buffy took a step back, and a scowl took over her face as she walked away from him.

"Willow told me you couldn't wait, could you? GOD! you are so disgusting Spike" she bellowed

"Buffy!" he grunted

Spike leaned forward his vomit-covered Buffy's stilettoes covering them entirely after he finished, he stared up at Buffy who looked horrified with her mouth hanging wide. Her eyes were looking like they were about to fall out of their sockets.

"UGH!" Buffy groaned

"You would've done it too…." he mumbled

"I've been waiting for days I was starting to think that your lot had forgotten about me i- i-"Spike sighed.

Spike placed his hands on the floor he felt like he was going to be sick Spike couldn't take it, anyone, maybe it was the blood perhaps he hadn't sifted it right with the Salmond whatever it was it was making him ill.

“Sorry Slayer,” Spike said as he stared down at her shoes, but before he could look up at her, she was already gone.


End file.
